This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Clinical Research Services Core will enhance the services that the existing Clinical Pharmacology Program provides for studies involving human research subject. This program currently provides oversight and facilitation of clinical trials;this does not fulfill the needs of the basic and translational research proposed in this Center application. We will expand the services of this core to directly serve the needs of research studies involving human subjects. The core will provide trained study coordinators who will assist the target investigators with study design, subject recruitment and database management, as well as facilitate interactions with the IRB by working with the target investigators on protocol development and consent to ensure that they meet institutional and federal requirements.